Raven y sus poderes
by Nuevas Historias
Summary: Los poderes de Raven son regidos por sus emociones, pero al estar con chico Bestia estas quieren salir a la luz, como lidiara con esto
1. Chapter 1 Sus poderes

Hola, este va ser un fic rv x cb, siempre me gustaron los jóvenes titanes y uno se podía dar cuenta de que rv y cb tenían algo, pero no se lo decían así que me propuse escribir este como continuación de último capítulo de la serie, acepto recomendaciones, comentarios, sugerencias para hacer este fic más interesante.

Antes de comenzar como voy a utilizar muchas veces los nombre de los titanes los abreviaré, así:

Raven: Rv Chico Bestia: Cb Starfire: Sf Robin: Rb Cyborg: Cy Terra: T Slade: Sd

Recomiendo ver antes el capitulo: Las cosas cambian, aquí les dejo el link:

video/x15he24_los-jovenes-titanes-capitulo-65-las-cosas-cambian_shortfilms

Ok, aclarado esos punto, que comience el fic.

Cb: Robin ya llegue

Rb: Bien, ayudanos porfavor

Todos los titanes estaban peleando, como había adquirido una forma de petróleo era altamente explosivo, y a la vez escurridizo. Chico Bestia lo embistió y lo dejo caer donde se fundía el metal Raven se dio cuenta de que iba a estallar, lo envolvió en un campo de poder oscuro, pero algo hizo mal y estallo antes y recibió la explosión de lleno.

Todos: Raven!

Rv: Estoy, bien. Dijo entrecortadamente era obvio que no se encontraba bien.

Rb: Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que llevarte al hospital.

Cb: Yo la llevaré, iremos volando nos vemos en la torre.

Sin perder tiempo Chico Bestia se transformó y empezó a volar.

Cb: Perdón, Raven, no era mi intención que te lastimarás

Rv: Está bien, ¿pero porque me llevas?

Cb: Porque estas herida casi de muerte por mi culpa

Rv: Por mi madre de Azarath estoy bien

Cb: No habrá discusión yo te llevare, o a caso te molesta

Rv: No me molesta

Cb: En serio lo siento no quería que esto terminara así de mal

Rv: Por qué dices eso no estoy tan mal

Cb: Claro que sí, no te molesta que te cargue, eso no va con la Raven que conozco

Rv: Chico Bestia que no me moleste que me cargues no significa que me haya puesto así de mal ¿o que acaso estoy sangrado de la cabeza? o más bien a ti te molesta cargarme

Cb: Claro que no me molesta, me gusta ayudarte en todo lo que pueda

Rv: ¿Ayudarme?

Cb: Si

Rv: Entonces ¿porque cada vez de que medito me interrumpes?

Cb: Porque siento que te caería bien que sonrieras de vez en cuando

Rv: Chico Bestia, alguna vez me hubiera gustado reírme de tus chistes sin sentido, pero no puedo, mis poderes no me lo permiten

Cb: Como que no te lo permiten

Rv: Si no me lo permiten, mis poderes son regidos por mis emociones, mientras más siento más poder se libera y podría destruir la ciudad entera, también mientras más reprimo mis emociones podrían salir en un momento inoportuno y también destruir toda una ciudad.

Cb: Entonces por eso casi todos los día estas meditando, o al menos lo intentas conmigo cerca

Rv: Si

Cb: Pero eh podido notar que tus emociones son sumamente grandes

Rv: Si lo son y cada vez que estoy cerca de ti me son más difíciles de ocultar

Cb: ¿Porque solo conmigo?

Rv: Pues porque tú me, mira llegamos a la torre

Nota de autora: Cuando ponga entre comillas algo es que el personaje está pensando, y le voy a poner una P para que no se confunda.

Cb: "Que habrá querido decirme, no lo sé tengo que preguntárselo ,ya sé me quedare a cuidarla"

PCb: "Sabrá ella que a ti también te gusta"

Cb: "Oye quién eres"

PCb: "Soy tu cerebro hablándote"

Cb: "¿Yo tengo cerebro?"

PCb: "Si lo tienes y te ayudara"

Cb: "¿A qué?"

PCb: "A decirle lo que sientes desde el momento que la viste en la calle ayudándote a contener a Starfire"

Cb: "Pero no creo que le guste sinceramente, cuantas veces me ha cerrado la puerta en la cara"

PCb: "Solo ponte a pensar porque no le molesto que la cargaras, imagínate con lo orgullosa y autosuficiente que es Raven"

Cb: "Si y aparate es bonita a su estilo gótico"

Rb: ¡Chico Bestia reacciona, Raven, herida, hospital, ya!

Cb: Oh sí, ya recuerdo vayan yo detrás de ustedes

Rv: Debo admitir eres bastante fuerte

Cb: En shock- ¿Raven que dijiste?

Raven había cerrado los ojos y no respondía a nada, Cb no sabía si estaba dormida o se estaba muriendo, entonces tomo ese momento como pensó que era el último con ella para besarla y ella respondió el beso de una manera tierno que a él lo dejo más sorprendido.

Cb: ¿Todavía no mueres?

Rv: No- comenzó a abrir los ojos- O dios por eso no debo mostrar emoción alguna

Cb volteó y vio el desastre que había causado Raven solo con un beso, pero a él no le importo, lo único que en realidad le preocupaba era Raven no Terra. Volvió a besarla y otra vez está le correspondió.

Cb: Sabes de qué me acabó de dar cuenta

Rv: No de que

Cb: De que Terra no era de quién estaba enamorado

Rv: Y entonces de quién fue

Cb: De ti

Rv: Ay chico bestia, tu sabes que no puedo te acabo de explicar cómo funcionan mis poderes, te podría hacer daño realmente no puedo lo siento

Cb: Y yo te digo a ti que no me importa

Rb: Chico bestia te tardas demasiado dámela yo la llevara

Cb: No sobre mi cadáver

Rb: Necesita atención medica y urgente, yo la llevaré

Rv: Robin

Rb: Si, Raven

Rv: Esta bien déjalo

Rb: ¿Pero qué?... está bien solo apúrate

Cb: Gracias

Rv: ¿De qué?

Cb: Por dejarme llevarte

Rv: Sabes yo… en ese momento Raven volvió a cerrar los ojos pero esta vez no era broma

Cb: Raven, no, no te mueras por favor

Cb entro a la sala de atención médica la conectaron, checaron sus niveles, y le dieron un medicamento vía sanguínea, Cb se quedo todo el proceso y también se ofreció a cuidarla sin duda sería una larga recuperación.

Si les gusto dejen reviews y luego luego la continuo y si la odiaron pues también


	2. Chapter 2 Amor

Cb: Bien ya son las 10, supongo que necesita tomar la medicina, Raven es hora de la pastilla de Raven

Rv: No la tomaré

Cb: Tienes que

Rv: No, no la tomaré

Cb: Raven, por mi

Rv: No

Cb: No recuerdas lo de ayer

Rv: Que?, que casi me mato porque tu lo aventaste donde fundían el metal y exploto en mi cara si eso si lo recuerdo.

Cb: Pero lo que pasó después

Rv: Que paso

Cb: Te besé

Rv: Espera, aprovechaste de que estaba herida para besarme

Cb: No, no

Rv: Entonces, explícamelo

Cb le contó toda la historia a Raven, al final le dijo que supuso que ya había muerto y que por eso la beso.

Rv: Necesito un momento a solas

Cb: Pero no, sin antes tomarte la pastilla

Rv: Bien, dámela

Cb salió de la habitación y se transformo en una hormiga para escuchar, mientras Raven se veía en un espejo, en ese momento entro en él.

-En la mente de Raven-

Todas las emociones: Raven, ayer una nueva emoción surgió

Rv: ¿Cuál?

Amor: Yo

Rv: Ay no, por dios no, yo no me puedo enamorar terminare destruyéndolo todo

Inteligente: Raven, sinceramente ya era tiempo, o ¿pensabas que nunca te ibas a enamorar?

Tímida: No podemos enamorarnos, terminares con todo, tengo miedo

Rv: Ustedes entienden, bueno son yo, por eso saben que esta nueva emoción no puede existir tengo que destruirla

Valiente: Raven, no tienes que, es algo irritante pero no mucho, sabemos que tienes miedo, no solo a destruirla ciudad, sino a destruirlo a él

Tonta: De que me perdí

Rv: Una nueva emoción ha crecido, el amor

Tonta: Y ya, bueno me iré a dormir

Rabia: Maldigo al chico bestia, me las pagará

Amor: No le harás nada primero me matarás a mí

Rabia: Hecho

Todas las demás emociones incluida Raven se sentaron y esperaron a que terminaran de pelear

Rv: ¿Ya terminaron?

Amor: Si, ya terminamos, aquí, dijo atando a Rabia

Rabia: No me puedes dejar así

Amor: Si, si puedo

Rv: Pero como, nadie había podido derrotar a Rabia

Amor: Solo me necesitabas a mí, el amor puede vencer a cualquiera, no lo olvides

Inteligente: Amor, me quito el sombrero ante ti

Amor: Porque

Inteligente: Pues pudiste derrotar a Rabia tu sola

Feliz: Me la alegra tanto que hayas podido derrotarla era una aguafiestas

Valiente y Amor: Déjanos dominar como ayer, la historia si es cierta, solo tienes que concentrarte

Rv: Bien lo haré

-Raven salió de su mente-

Cb: Ya puedo entrar

Rv: Si

Cb: Bueno y en que pensaste

Rv: Pues en que voy a hacer

Cb: Esta bien si yo no te gustó, soy un inmaduro como tú dices, no te sientas obligada a nada

Rv: No estoy obligada a nada

Cb: Bueno, entonces somos amigos

Rv: No lo creo

Cb: Perdóname, en serio nunca te volveré a besar, lo juro

Rv: Y si yo quiero que

Cb: ¿Querer qué?

Rv: Besarte

Cb: Ya estoy muerto verdad

Rv: No

Cb: Tomé algún veneno

Rv: No

Cb: ¿Entonces es la vida real?

Rv: Si

PCb: Te está pidiendo que sean novios y tu no respondes di que si

Cb: Raven serias mi novia

Rv: Si

Cb: ¿En serio?

Rv: Si

Cb: ¿Segura?

Rv: Si

Cb: ¿De deveritas?

Rv: Chico Bestia vuelves a decir algo como eso y digo que no

Cb: Ok, ya entendí, pero es que no me lo creo

Rv: Porque no

Cb: Pues porque eres tú

Rv: Y eso que tiene que ver

Cb: Que nunca, jamás dejas ver tus emociones

Rv: Ya te explique ayer el porqué, pero mi mente está segura de esto así que por una vez en mi vida me dejare llevar

Cb: Raven

Rv: ¿Si?

Cb: Puedo dormir contigo esta noche

Rv: Si claro, porque no

Cb se subió a la cama y al estar cerca de Raven se quedo inmóvil aún sin saber qué hacer

Rv: Ven aquí

Cb: Segura

Rv: Espero que no pase nada malo

Cb: No sé si será demasiado

Rv: Pues tenemos que intentar no

Cb: Buen punto

Se siguió acercando y se recostó a un lado de Raven y ella se acurruco en su pecho abrazándola y él también.

Rv: Chico Bestia

Cb: Si

Rv: ¿No he destruido algo?

Cb: No, sabes creo que eres más fuerte de lo que crees

Rv: No lo sé

Cb: Si lo eres mi amor

Rv: Ya rompí algo

Cb: No todavía no

Rv: Te amo

Cb: Yo también mi amor, ahora duerme lo necesitas

Rv: No más que a ti

Cb: Aquí estaré, para siempre

Ok aquí esta el segundo capítulo, si la amaron dejen reviews y si la odiaron también


	3. Chapter 3: Mutuamente

Rv despertó y vio que Cb no estaba.

Rv: Sabía que no era real.

Cb: ¿Que no era real qué?

Rv: De lo de nosotros

Cb: Ay, ya te arrepentiste

Rv: No, no lo hice

Cb: Entonces por qué piensas que no era real

Rv: Porque no veo nada roto

Cb: Aprendiste a canalizar tus emociones

Rv: ¿Pero cómo?

Cb dejo de hablar, la beso y ella correspondiendo el beso, así supo cómo pudo canalizarla.

Rv: "Ah, claro amor," bueno me voy a cambiar.

Cb: ¿Por qué Raven, si siempre usas la misma capa?

Rv: Bueno, pues, amm PRv: "No sabemos qué decir, nos puso nerviosas de nuevo"

Cb: ¿Raven?

Rv: Solo me cambiaré sí.

PRv: "Necesitas ayuda y creo que sabes donde conseguirla"

Rv: "Ah nooo, no iré con Star"

PRv: "Tienes que si quieres lucir diferente su primer día de novios"

Rv: "A veces siento que no me ayudan"

-En el cuarto de Sf-

Sf: Hola amiga, glorioso día no crees

Rv: Necesito ayuda, ¿cuál es el color favorito de Chico Bestia?

Sf: ¿Por qué preguntas?

Rv: Amm, este, solo dime

Sf: Amiga ¿pasa algo entre tú y el chico bestia?

Rv: "Rayos", Emm, no demasiado

Sf: Amiga puedes decirme

Rv: Star, tu estas enamorada de Robin?

Sf: Pues, si

Rv: ¿Que se siente?

Sf: Bueno como te lo explico

Rv: Por favor nada cursi

Sf: Darías tu vida por la de él, te gusta estar con ese alguien y si alguien se atreve a mirarlo casi lo quieres matar

Rv: Genial, estoy en problemas

Sf: Raven, estas enamorada del Chico Bestia

Rv: Nunca había sentido algo por alguien

Sf: Entonces eso es un ¿sí?

Rv: No sé

Sf: Como que no sabes, a ver, recuento: diste tu vida por él, umm si preferiste que explotara en tu cara, pero que a él o le tocara ni un cabello, te gusta estar frecuentemente con él, umm si, si lo haces prefieres que te molesté mientras meditas que estar en tu habitación para meditar sola, si alguien dice algo sobre él casi lo quieres matar, umm si casi me matas hace unos instantes y acabaste con Terra de una manera increíblemente dolorosa para ella, así que amiga Raven, te tengo una buena noticia, si estas enamorada del Chico Bestia.

Rv: Pero no lo puedo estar y si lo lastimo, jamás me lo perdonaría.

Sf: Pero amiga Raven, él confía en ti, lo sabrás controlar, no lo lastimarás

Rv: Bueno lo intentare, pero necesitare tu ayuda durante todo el proceso

Sf: Si amiga, te ayudaré con mi experiencia, con todo lo que sé y con lo que pueda con Bestita

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: CUANDO PONGA ENTRE () ES CUANDO LOS PERSONAJES HACEN ALGUNA ACCIÓN.

Rv: (Su capa se torno de un rojo intenso, sus ojos cambiaron a ser cuatro de una tonalidad, ira fluyo por sus venas, roja, envolviendo a Sf con poder oscuro) ¿Cómo le dijiste a Chico Bestia, Bestita?

Sf: Raven solo cálmate por favor

Rv: (Apretando más Sf) No te es suficiente con Robin, ¿verdad?, también tendré que lidiar contigo, al parecer Chico Bestia o como tú le dices Bestita tiene cierto atractivo con las mujeres, ve nada más a Terra.

Sf: No te preocupes, no quiero nada con él, se que te importa, por favor bájame

Rv: (Sabiendo que se había salido de sus casillas, la bajo) Lo vez por eso no puedo tener amor en mi vida, te iba a matar sería una amenaza peor de la que soy ahora, ay no se qué hacer (se sentó en la cama)

Sf: Raven, lo que acabas de sentir son tus celos y es algo normal, mira honestamente yo siempre te eh tenido celos, tú tienes un vínculo mayor con Robin, te considera una persona admirable, te cuida mientras más lo necesitas, eso duele.

Rv: Star, yo considero a Robin como un hermano mayor, jamás sería capaz de hacer algo para separarlos.

Sf: Siento mucho desconfiar de ti

Rv: ¿Sin rencores? (estrechándole la mano)

Sf: Sin rencores (terminando el apretón de manos), aparte su color favorito es el de su uniforme, es buena elección le queda bien, muy bien.

Rv: (Se tenso, su capa se torno a un rojo intenso) ¡Que!

Sf: Esta bien, prométeme que volverás con una cámara

Rv: ¿Para qué?

Sf: Para tomar una foto cuando estés de celosa

Rv: ¡Doble que!, perdón Star, pero me sacas de mis casillas (Volviendo su capa a su color normal)

Sf: Ve en paz

-En el cuarto de Raven-

Rv: Veamos entre morado y lila, umm, ya se. (Entro en su cabeza)

"Haber donde vi ese color antes"

"Amor: Aquí"

Rv: "Dios sé que me odias por ser hija de Trigon, pero por favor el amor, no pudo ser otra emoción"

"Amor: Que es lo peor que puede pasar"

"Inteligente: Pues, pueden suceder muchas cosas, las cuales solo implican a Chico Bestia y a ti"

Rv: "Amor prometes controlarte, como para no abalanzarte contra él"

"Amor: Si lo haré ahora cálmate sí"

Rv: "Inteligente, podrías cuidar que no se pase de la raya, por favor"

"Inteligente: Cuenta con eso"

-Mientras en el cuarto de Cb-

Cb: Bien el color preferido de Raven es el morado fuerte, umm, para combinar tendré que teñir mi ropa de ese color, ja, soy súper detallista.

-Minutos después en el pasillo-

Rv: Hola cariño

Cb: Hola, amor

Rv: Voy a preguntar, porque ese color

Cb: Bueno teñí, mi ropa para combinar contigo en nuestro primer día oficial juntos, pero me di cuenta que alguien más tuvo la misma idea, como lo hiciste

Rv: El color de mi capa va de acuerdo con mis emociones, morado fuerte= todo bajo control, roja= furia, ira, rabia, verde= valiente, amarilla= inteligente, gris= tristeza, rosa= alegría, naranja= tonta, y blanca= un perfecto equilibrio.

Cb: Y lila

Rv: Amor

Cb: ¿Eso significa que te puedo besar y abrazar mucho hoy?

Rv: Podría ser

Cb: Lo tomaré como un si (la empezó a besar sin control ella le correspondió hasta que se tuvieron que separar por su necesidad por el aire)

Rv: Eso fue increíble

Cb: Se pueden más (volvió a besarla profundamente)

Rv: Ven terminaremos comiéndonos a besos mutuamente

Cb: ¿Y eso está mal?


	4. Chapter 4 Dormidos

-En el living-

Rb: No, notan algo diferente

Sf: ¿Qué?

Rb: Pues Chico Bestia y Raven pasan demasiado tiempo junto y la última vez que los vi eran muy posesivos

Cy: Pues Robin, no sé, Star se lo decimos

Rb: Decirme que

Sf: Que pasa con ellos dos

(Rv y Cb entraron al living abrazados)

Rb: Que Raven no puede caminar sola, lo sabía se siente culpable

Cy: No, no es eso

Rb: Y porque trae una capa de otro color, que se trae le afecto demasiado el golpe, que les pasa

Rv: (Acercándose donde estaba Rb con Cb) Somos novios

Rb: Pero que, como, cuando, porque, donde

Rv: Pues somos novios, mostrando nuestros sentimientos mientras me llevaba a la sala médica, porque nos amábamos, creo que eso responde tus preguntas.

Cb: Si viejo, lo Raven dijo.

Rb: Este bueno supongo que está bien, pero Raven, en serio, no lo digo por criticar a Chico Bestia, pero como fue siempre se molestaban

Rv: Pues como vez Robin el dicho, del odio al amor hay solo un paso, es verdadero.

Rb: Oh bien, pues felicidades.

(Rv y Cb se fueron abrazados al sofá)

Cb: Que habrá querido criticarme

Rv: Seguramente tus faltas de cualidades

Cb: Yo falta de cualidades

Rv: Lo siento amor pero es cierto, eres sumamente molesto cuando intentas hacer reír a alguien

Cb: Oh veo que eso te molesta, no lo volveré a hacer jamás lo juro

Rv: No quiero que lo dejes de hacer

Cb: Pero te molesta y nunca tengo la intención de molestarte

Rv: Mira, no lo dejes de hacer, que tenga que ser una amargada casi todo el tiempo, no quiere decir que tus bromas no me causan gracia.

Cb: Tú no eres una amargada, yo te amo como eres

Rv: Y lo agradezco, yo también te amo pero debes de admitir si soy una amargada

Cb: Nop, no lo aceptaré

Rv: Si lo soy y tienes que aceptarme tal como soy

Cb: NO, tú tienes que concentrarte todo el tiempo, nadie aprecia eso, tú eres fantástica a tu estilo gótico

Rv: ¿Mi estilo gótico?

Cb: Si las capas, libros, calacas etc.

Rv: Como sea

Cb: Hay, no ya te hice enojar, perdóname, si

Rv: Si claro no hay problema

Cb: Me cae, el amor es como respirar

Rv: Tengo una duda acerca de tus poderes

Cb: Cual

Rv: Como te transformas

Cb: Pienso en el animal que quiero

Rv: ¿Y ya?

Cb: Sip, realmente es algo muy sencillo por eso creo que tus poderes son de lo peor, sin ofender

Rv: Siempre que dices sin ofender, ofendes a las personas

Cb: Por eso digo sin ofender así no me pueden recriminar nada

Rv: Porque dices que son de lo peor

Cb: Porque por ejemplo tú no puedes disfrutar del todo cuando estas volando como yo y tú tienes miedo cada segundo de tu vida por no explotar y hacernos un daño psicológico irreversible con los demonios con quienes tratas.

Rv: Así que te voy a causar un daño psicológico irreversible

Cb: Bueno, no, espero que cuando te haga enojar no me mates con tus poderes

Rv: Yo no podría hacer tal cosa

Cb: Ven aquí, mi pequeña conejita Raven

Rv: Porque me dices así, te encanta mi estilo gótico así que sigue con el

Cb: No jamás mi conejita

Rv: Si me atrapas te dejare que me digas así, pero no tendrás oportunidad (salió corriendo de la habitación)

Cb: Eso ya lo veremos (Salió corriendo detrás de ella)

El debía admitir que Raven estaba en muy buena forma, corriendo el no podría, decidió hacer un pequeño cambio y se convirtió en un águila hasta que la alcanzo y se transformo enfrente de ella

Rv: Hey..eso...no..es…justo…No use..mis poderes…para no hacer….trampa (dijo jadeando)

Cb: Tu dijiste que si te alcanzaba te podría llamar conejita, así que mi conejita nunca aprende a poner especificaciones.

Rv: Cállate

Cb: Nop, eres mi conejita hermosa y gótica

Rv: No tiene nada de gótico un conejo

Cb: Nunca les has visto los ojos, son rojos, eso es gótico son esclavos de tu padre

Rv: No lo son, no entiendes que los que tienen ojos rojos no quiere decir que a fuerza tengan que ser ayudantes de mi padre

Cb: Cuando te enojas en vez de tener 2 ojos violetas, hermoso color, perfecto si a mí me preguntas, tienes 4 ojos de un color rojo intenso que asusta a cualquiera

Rv: Como al Dr. Luz

Cb: Si como al él, quién sabe que haya visto ahí se puso más pálido como una pared

Rv: ¿Quieres averiguarlo por ti mismo?

Cb: No gracias yo estoy bien

Rv: Solo cállate si (va a entrar al cuarto)

Cb: Hey que haces

Rv: No, quieres pasar

Cb: Yo a tu cuarto jamás, eso es una regla desde siempre, jamás olvídalo

Rv: Ven que va a ser lo peor que pueda pasar

Cb: No lo sé que un demonio salga y te mate

Rv: Es mi cuarto nada va a pasar, ven vamos a ver la TV

Cb: A ti no te gusta la TV

Rv: Pero a ti si

Cb: Bueno, siempre y cuando me pueda recostar a tu lado, vamos a la sala

Rv: No necesitamos ir allá

Cb: Porque allá esta la tele que yo tenga entendido

Rv: Nop, yo tengo tele en mi cuarto

Cb: ¿Desde cuándo?

Rv: Bueno, considere para ser mi estancia más entretenida aparte de leer libros y meditar también relajarme viendo un poco de tele, la compre e instalé, y tengo un servicio de cable, en fin los programas de aquí, sin ofender son una porquería.

Cb: No son una porquería

Rv: Ap, dije sin ofender

Cb: Al fin aprendes del maestro

(Se recostaron en la cama uno junto a otro)

PRv: "Realmente disfrutamos de esto"

PCb: "Su cama es tan cómoda y está impregnada de su perfume, no mea costar nada estar aquí"

Rv: Bueno y que quieres ver

Cb: Lo que tú quieras

Rv: Elige algo, yo ni se

Cb: Ponle en cualquier canal, ni voy a estar viendo la tele

RV: ¿Por qué?

Cb: Te voy a estar admirando y besando todo el tiempo, así que no importa

Rv: Porque siempre debes de estar basándome

Cb: No soporto estar lejos de tus labios, cuando experimente por primera vez ese deseo de besarte a cada hora creció en mi, así que mi conejita se aguanta porque es mi novia

Rv: Entonces puedo besarte cada vez que se me antoje y no puedes reprocharme porque eres mi novio y te tienes que aguantar.

Cb: A mí jamás me va molestar que me beses, me encanta que me beses, eso nunca será un castigo, es un castigo para ti.

Rv: ¿Y qué hice mal para que me castigues según tu?

Cb: No decirme lo que sentías

Rv: Soy muy reservada y tú lo sabes, me daba pues no se pena

Cb: No me pudo enojar contigo, te amo y no me da pena ni miedo decírtelo

Rv: Ahora no me da miedo, pero teníamos que pasar para poder tomar el coraje y cuando te vi a punto de morir, sabía que si recibía el golpe por ti, como lo hice, tenía que decirte antes de morir que te amaba, así que mientras e llevabas a la torre solo quería tener un tiempo a solas contigo para decirte, pero ibas como rayo.

Cb: Por eso me dijiste que te g y hasta ahí me quede.

Rv: Casi, pero por eso deje que me cargarás, también sabía si volaba las probabilidades de morir eran inmediatas, así que te deje contra mi mente.

Cb: Te mente quería que murieras

Rv: Si eh causado muchos problemas, el fin del mundo, también casi mato al Dr. Luz, mi humor era y será pésimo, mi persona no podía cometer la atrocidad de morir sola.

Cb: ¡Pensaste en matarte!

Rv: Tristemente si, sentía que no era nada más que problemas, por dios nací de un demonio.

Cb: Si te hubieras matado yo al poco también haría lo mismo

Rv: No, si yo llego a morir, prométeme que tendrás una vida feliz sin mí

Cb: Jamás si tú te mueres yo me mato

Rv: No, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, por favor entiéndelo

Cb: Que no te entra en la cabeza mujer, sin ti nunca voy a ser feliz

Rv: Ni siquiera si juegas con Cy y comes burritos todos los días

Cb: No, yo te amo, lo único que te puedo prometerte es que al poco tiempo estaré otra vez contigo, por toda la eternidad.

Rv: Yo no voy a ir al cielo

Cb: Entonces, me iré al inferno

Rv: No sabes lo que dices

Cb: El cielo sin ti sería el infierno, aparte si yo muero primero

Rv: Haré que me maten

Cb: No volvemos a lo mismo que haremos

Rv: Creo que lo mejor sería morir juntos

Cb: Si yo creo, entonces me quedaré junto a ti

Rv: No podemos hacer eso, tenemos una vida, por lo menos se que tú la tienes

Cb: Yo la dejaría por ti

Rv: A ti no te gusta verme triste

Cb: No para nada

Rv: Entonces serás el doble de feliz junto a Cy y los demás

Cb: Pero, por que

Rv: No quiero que botes todo así por mí

Cb: Bueno y eso te haría feliz

Rv: Si

Cb: Esta bien lo haré pero mucho a mi pesar

(Ella se recostó y entro a la cama)

Cb: La conejita quiere dormir

Rv: Si algo, buenas noches

Cb: SI, está bien te veré mañana

Rv: Espera, umm, te podrías quedar hoy

Cb: Si claro, traeré mi saco de dormir

Rv: No ven (palmeando la cama)

Cb: ¿Segura?

Rv: Completamente

(Cb se metió a la cama)

PCb: "Primera vez que dormiré junto a Raven, (se recostó junto a ella y ella se acurrucó con el quedando abrazados) si nunca me cansaré de ella realmente la amo"


End file.
